The present invention relates to an iron type golf club and in particular to a golf iron having an improved club striking face, leading edge and sole configuration.
Typically, iron type golf clubs have a shape that includes a high toe apex on a topline that slants downward toward the hosel. The face configuration of these irons includes a relatively flat or slightly curved leading edge configuration between the club face and bottom sole that engages the turf a golf ball lies on during the execution of a golf shot. These clubs normally extend the leading edge from a point adjacent the heel all the way across the face to a second point adjacent the toe of the club. With this configuration, if the angle of approach of the club head is not square or aligned with the turf either the toe portion of the leading edge or the heel portion of the leading edge will strike the turf first causing the club face to turn or twist either opening or closing the face resulting in the golf ball being directed off the target line selected by the golfer.
While almost all irons incorporate these similar characteristics, the short comings of the negative traits are greater enhanced in the wedges due to the higher lofts. The dimension of an iron, or wedge, as measured from the heel side of the hosel to the furthest point away at the toe is called the “blade length”. Historically shorter blade lengths have dominated in the past whereas contemporary irons and wedges with higher moments of inertia (MOI) and greater forgiveness on off-center impacts have longer blade lengths.
As blade lengths become longer more material is used in the sole of the clubs as measured from heel to toe. This increased sole dimension creates more mass that makes contact with the turf. With increased turf contact, it is critical that the lie angle of the club be perfectly fit to the golfer, otherwise the heel or toe portion of the sole will make initial contact with the ground causing the face to rotate open or closed and sending the golf ball on an untended directional path.
Side hill lies for traditional irons are another challenge because it is common that either the heel or toe side of the sole will first contact and dig into the ground. It follows that the longer the blade length the more enhanced the heel or toe digging will become as the side hill lies increase in steepness.
Deep rough for traditional irons is another challenging area where both the lower heel and toe portions of the face and sole experience increased resistance from the turf. Here also, the longer the blade length the greater the turf resistance.
Traditional iron or wedge type golf clubs incorporate the greatest amount of mass low on the club head, towards the sole whereby the face is largest and widest just above the leading edge of the club head. Variations of this conventional design in the prior art include iron configurations having a generally rounded leading edge but which have a large radius and with a mass concentration at the bottom of the club head.